Burn, Baby, Burn
by Chewbacca's Lasagna
Summary: One-shot. Gabe's POV. Set after 'Shimmer'. Basically, what I think will happen in the first chapter of 'Burn'. (It would be fantastic if you left a review!)


Burn, Baby, Burn

_A/N – Okay, so if you're like any normal person who has just finished reading _Shimmer_ then you're dying to know what happens next, right? Well, this is my version of the first chapter of book four of The Rephaim. _

_Shout out to Paula Weston for writing this amazing series – and especially for writing Rafa. _

Jude and I stare at each other.

Every memory is there: growing up in the Sanctuary, picking up a katana for the very first time, teaching Jason about the Rephaim, talking to Jude again after the longest ten years I ever experienced, the two of us deciding not to tell anyone what we were planning not even Rafa…

_Rafa._

I almost flinch as I rehash our massive argument in my mind. Ten years ago but it feels like yesterday. I can't believe we said those things to each other. I can't believe he said those things to me. What a dick. If anyone deserves a broken nose, it's him.

Last night flashes through my mind and I feel a hot flush creep up my neck. That _bastard._ How the hell could he exploit me like that? Knowing how much I despise him, knowing how I couldn't remember? I have a sudden urge to break his nose again. Or chop it off.

Then in an instant four Outcasts have shifted into the room and are standing right next to Jude and me.

I look at them slowly, taking in each of their appearances, trying to control this dizzying rage that's suddenly burning up inside of me: Ez, Zac, Micah… Rafa.

I don't think, just act.

My fist connects with the side of his face and drops of blood spew to the ground. I stand ready, waiting for him to hit me back, to reciprocate the attack.

But he just looks at me, his left hand cradling his mouth and jaw. The room is silent.

'Gaby, what the _fuck_?' he says.

I clench and unclench my fists, feeling the knot in my stomach grow tighter. Not taking my eyes of his, I remind him, 'It's Gabe. Not Gaby.'

I hear Ez's sharp intake of breath.

Rafa looks confused for a moment until Micah snorts and says, 'Shit, Gabe, trust you to return with a bang.'

The expression on Rafa's face goes from realisation to hope to worry to guilt in about two seconds flat. 'Oh, fuck,' he breathes.

'Fuck is right,' I say before launching myself at him for a second time.

But before my blow can reach him, Jude has got his arm around my waist, holding me back saying, 'Don't do it, Gabe, just calm down. Calm the fuck down.'

I'm still staring daggers at Rafa who at least has the balls to meet my gaze, damn him, as I hear Ez say, 'Jude's right, Gabe. We have bigger things going on right now.'

Honestly, she can flaw me sometimes. 'Bigger things?' I shriek, finally breaking the staring contest between Rafa and I. 'Bigger things? The minute I lose every memory of my entire fucking lifespan, this jackass tries to get into my pants,' I nod towards Rafa, 'and you think there are bigger things?' I can't bear to mention the fact that he succeeded. That's one thing I refuse to think about.

And the one thing I can't get out of my mind.

Ez and Zac share a look. Then Zac turns to me, saying, 'Just promise not to kill him until we've got rid of the demons here, okay?'

Micah adds, 'And after that's done, you two can beat the shit out each other to your hearts' content.'

I glare at him.

'Gabe,' Jude says softly.

The returns to silence and I feel everyone's eyes on me, gauging my reaction.

I sigh. 'Alright, fine. But as soon as we're done here,' I look at Rafa once more, 'you're dead meat.'

Rafa smirks at me like this is the simplest situation in the world. 'We'll see about that.'

But his eyes give him away, and I can tell he's uneasy.

Jude drags me to the corner of the room, puts his hands on my shoulders and nears his face in front of mine. When I meet his stare I feel the gnawing ache of being apart from him for ten years. I know he feels it too.

'We're going to look after each other,' he says. 'We're going to get through this.'

And for a moment I let myself believe him.


End file.
